fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Crashed
' ' Sypnosis Airline Flight 276 is expected for one normal trip across the Atlantic, but soon that dream is shattered as the plane goes down onto a mysterious island. On this island, several of the remaing passangers will face with a mysterious tribe, packs of wild beasts, the infection that spreads from the corpses of dead bodies, and each other. Divorced Father, Michael Anderson is one of the many passangers and survivors along with his daughter Gwen Anderson, who was sepreated from Michael as an infant, so Gwen never knew Michael, but soon after her Mom's tragic suicide along with the abandondment of her step-dad, Gwen was sent out to live with Michael by the nearby Police Department. Lara Morez, the daughter of a highlt respected Military Father, soon when Lara's dad returned from the war he became abusive, so Lara had killed him, Lara has spent the past few years running from the law, hiding her past from anyone. Jackson Pace, a southern man with a selfish attitude who is to manly to work with the other survivors, Jackson son of abusive father and step-mother had ran away from home one night and spent the rest three years running from place to place, soon Jackson was adopted and was provided with care, these survivors plus many more will have to learn to work together without killing each other so they can face the one dangerous tribe on the island. Seasons Season 1 Episode 1 - Pilot Episode 2 - Confusion Episode 3 - Lost Episode 4 - Smokey the Bear Episode 5 - Crazy Dog Episode 6 - Old Man Timber Season 2 ﻿Episode 1 - Smoking's A Bitch Episode 2 - Secrets Episode 3 - Old Friends, New Enemies Episode 4 - Watch the Sunset Episode 5 - You Might Think I'm Crazy Episode 6 - Eyes of the Jungle Episode 7 - Circles Episode 8 - Isolation Episode 9 - Cage Episode 10 - Pain Episode 11 - Search Episode 12 - Proper Gun Control Episode 13 - Letting Go Episode 14 - Take My Hand Season 3 Episode 1 - Infection Episode 2 - Keep On Episode 3 - Time of Dying Episode 4 - Broken Heart Episode 5 - Not Alone Episode 6 - All In Episode 7 - All or Nothing Episode 8 - Ghost Stories Episode 9 - The Hunted Episode 10 - Jungle Rot Episode 11 - Numbers Episode 12 - Blood and Iron Episode 13 - Blood Brothers Episode 14 - Whatever Happens Next Episode 15 - Not Alone Season 4 Episode 1- The Fallen Angel Episode 2 - Second Sun Episode 3 - Charlie Don't Surf Episode 4 - The Sins of our Father Episode 5 - One Shot, One Kill Episode 6 - Payback Episode 7 - Revelations Episode 8 - Redemption Episode 9 - Enemy of my Enemy Episode 10 - Suffer With Me Episode 11 - Loose Ends Episode 12 - Collapse Episode 13 - Dust to Dust Characters Full list of Crashed Characters Category:Action Stories Category:Survival Category:Afterlife34 Category:Stories Category:Crashed Category:Stories in progress